A known power transmission apparatus disclosed, for example, in JP2003-4101A includes two rotation members connected to each other by a damper portion, and a dynamic vibration absorber formed by a centrifugal force pendulum device provided at one of the two rotation members. In the aforementioned power transmission apparatus, for example, one of the rotation members is connected to an internal combustion engine for a vehicle while the other of the rotation members is connected to a transmission of the vehicle so that a power transmission is performed between the internal combustion engine and the transmission.
According to the aforementioned power transmission, in a case where resonance of the damper portion occurs at a start or in a low revolution state of the internal combustion engine, for example, a large vibration may be input to the dynamic vibration absorber, which may cause component members of the dynamic vibration absorber to collide with one another by a large force.
A need thus exists for a power transmission apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.